


Gandalfmas

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [14]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Gandalfmas, Inspired By Tumblr, Mina is not a morning person, Nerdy vampire girls in love, Not Canon Compliant, Valentine's Day, is this crack? i feel like it is, of course lucy uses tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Lucy likes to use tumblr, Mina is not a morning person, Valentine's Day might be overshadowed by another holiday.





	Gandalfmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February, prompt 14.Valentine's Day from this list.
> 
> The reference to Gandalfmas is from [this tumblr post](http://lingeringmirth.tumblr.com/post/170847040781/nolikereally-in-all-this-excitement-lets-not) where the OP pointed out how February 14th is the day Gandalf rose back from the dead.
> 
> This is the modern lucmin au where they're a pair of nerds.

‘Happy Gandalfmas!’ Lucy announced chirpily when she dropped into bed, making the whole thing jiggle.

Mina frowned and peeled her pillow off of her face and glanced at the curtains. It was barely 11am by the sunlight peeking through a crack in them. ‘Darling, it’s Valentine’s Day, and barely even that,’ she countered, groaning and rolling onto her back.

Lucy almost pressed her tablet onto Mina’s face.

‘No, not tumblr this early in the morning!’

Lucy cuddled next to her and still proffered the tablet, ‘No, but see, look at this post!’

‘You nerd…’ Mina sighed.

‘Takes one to know one.’

Mina looked at the post and couldn’t help her giggling. ‘Does this mean that we’ll celebrate Gandalfmas when we go out tonight on our date, or Valentine’s Day, for which I have acquired secret sexy underthings for when we get back?’

Lucy kissed her silly. ‘Both,’ she degreed when their lips parted rather a while later, the bed had swallowed the tablet and Lucy’s hands were roaming under Mina’s oversized t-shirt..

Mina drew her back to her kiss her some more.


End file.
